The Legacy
by ladymarvel87
Summary: 15 years after the fall of Heisenberg. Skyler, Flynn, Holly, and Marie have all moved out of New Mexico and on with their lives. Holly has been left in the dark about the family's past. Nothing can ever stay a secret forever. How will Holly react to learning her Father is the great Heisenberg? With her rebellious streak, she might become an unlikely legacy to the White family name.


**The Legacy**

**Prologue**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad._

15 years after the fall of Heisenberg, Rhode Island.

Holly Lambert lived a boring, normal life in a small town in Rhode Island. She lived a safe life as her mother, Skyler, liked to put it. Holly despised her daily routine: wake up at 5:45, get dressed for school, eat breakfast, and catch a ride to the hell-hole with her brother Flynn. She sometimes wished for something dangerous to occur, like a crazy person coming into the school and shooting up the place. However, in Holly's short 15 years, she had never experienced anything exciting.

Holly had never met her father. She was told he died in a tragic accident in a chemistry lab. Holly had hoped he had been a mad scientist who had died working on some life altering experiment. She was once again disappointed to learn her dad was just some boring, old teacher who had died underwhelmingly. Holly wished she could have met her father. Everyone at school had awesome dads who took them on cool trips and bought them expensive cars. Holly had an overprotective mother and brother who monitored her time spent on the computers so she would not look up anything inappropriate.

Holly sighed as a steaming plate of waffles was laid before her on the round dining room table. She had eaten waffles for three days in a row, and she felt as though she was going to turn into a waffle. "Can i have something other than waffles for once?" Holly groaned at her mother.

"I thought you could eat waffles every day?" her aunt Marie laughed from across the table.

Holly groaned and sat back in her chair dramatically. She wondered when her aunt had decided to move into her house permanently; Holly wanted nothing more than for Marie to take the 5 long strides back to the house right next to her own. Marie began to ramble on about the cutest pair of shoes she had ever seen. Holly wanted to gauge her ear drums to avoid the dreadfully boring things that her aunt found herself fascinated by. She practically ran from the house when she heard the honk of her brother's car from outside.

"Well bye," Marie yelled from inside, "Have a nice day."

Holly did not answer for fear she would be delayed from leaving. "Hey Flynn," Holly said jumping into the blue Volkswagen.

"Hey sis," Flynn smiled, "Ready for school?"

Holly remembered being younger and Flynn being an angry teenager with a stutter. He now was quite handsome and could talk with perfect fluency. Holly had always thought those were the things that made her brother interesting; now Flynn was 'normal' like the rest of her family. Holly loved her family, but she wished they would learn to live a little. She wanted to be allowed to go on dates with cute boys and not have to worry about one of her family members spying on her. However, she was yet to be able and find her own life outside of the Lambert family standards.

Last year, Holly had briefly dated a boy named Axel. Holly found him highly attractive, but her mother had been horrified when she saw Axel's piercings and tattoos. She had been ordered to not see Axel anymore and was recommended to date someone with less holes in their body. Holly was rebellious and fun loving, but her family just did not understand her free spirit. She wandered if her father would understand her passion, or if he would have a stick up-his-ass like everyone else. Unfortunately, Holly would never know. She tried to ask about what her father was like, but no one ever wanted to speak of him.

Flynn honked at a car blocking a parking spot on the first row of the school parking lot. "Really, bro," Holly huffed I am in no hurry to walk through the doors of Hell."

At the mention of Hell her brother always got a strange look on his face. Holly had asked if he believed in Hell; Flynn had nodded and said, "I know someone who is down there whom I once cared for a lot."

Holly didn't understand why her family was so vague. In case, the picture was not entirely clear: Holly did not understand her family period. Holly had expected her sophomore year to be just a dull as the prior years. However, her entire aspect on life and fate changed when she bumped into the new boy. Little did Holly know, this boy would open her world to a new outlook. Holly would learn who was father was through this boy with the grey eyes and blackish hair.

A/N- Okay sorry so short. This is simply the prologue. I want to see how everyone likes the idea before I write too much. So if you are interested in reading more, please leave me a review.

Also, I am writing this because I wanted an epilogue to the Breaking Bad story. I have been having withdrawals.

So please review and know that I have several stories I am working on, so please be patient on updates. If this is liked enough I will update quickly as possible.


End file.
